


Christmas Eve

by Boothros



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Boothros
Summary: This is a bit corny, I will admit.I wasn't really in a writing mood, but a dear beta reader was owed a little Xmas pressie for being such a huge support over the year so I had a go.This is the result





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandra Reavill](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sandra+Reavill).



> This is a bit corny, I will admit.  
> I wasn't really in a writing mood, but a dear beta reader was owed a little Xmas pressie for being such a huge support over the year so I had a go.  
> This is the result

Christmas Eve and another standby.

Ray Doyle secretly hoped to be called out. He’d lied to Bodie, said he had a hot date. He couldn’t remember the supposed occupation of the imaginary lady. He’d have to watch that, he was telling one too many lies lately and was likely to trip himself up if he wasn’t more careful.

Bodie of course _had_ a date. Bodie always did. Doyle hated thinking that a callout might put a stop to Bodies’ pleasure at the same time guiltily wishing that it would.

Doyle’s lonely musings were finally put paid to by a ringing phone. Stood down until the New Year, he should have been jubilant. The pubs would still be open and he could catch last orders easily if he felt like celebrating his newly found freedom with his similarly released colleagues. At least, he should have been opening the bottle of brandy he’d been eyeing since November.

Doyle continued to sit alone in the dark. He didn’t feel like celebrating. He didn’t really celebrate anything anymore without Bodie by his side. He was starting to feel uncomfortably obvious when Bodie actually was.

Wishing he was more tired, Doyle sat in the darkness, unsuccessfully wishing he could fall asleep. The doorbell nearly catapulted him from his chair. He bolted to the door fearing that one of his elderly neighbours might somehow be in dire distress and need his help.

It wasn’t a neighbour. It was Bodie. Bodie looking dark and dangerous and utterly, beautiful.

“Bodie? I thought you had a date? I take it you know we’re stood down, why aren’t you making the most of it?”

“I lied, Ray.”

“Eh? You lied about what?”

“I lied about the date. I’ve been lying about dates for months, probably years.”

“Eh, I don’t understand?”

“We need to talk, Ray, I _need_ to talk to you. It’ll change everything. It’ll mean I’ll probably lose you forever but I can’t keep it in any longer, you have a right to know.”

“Just what is it you wanna tell me?”

“Now you’re stood in front of me, I just don’t know if I even _can_ tell you. A fire fight is ten times easier!”

“Well if you can’t tell me, how about you try _showing_ me?”

Sensing that Doyle’s mood was somehow in perfect sync, Bodie threw caution to the wind and leant forward to capture beloved lips with his own. Doyle stared back with eyes as large as dinner plates.

“Well that’s that sorted out then! I take it you’re staying the night?”

“I’ll stay any night you’ll have me.”

“If you’re sure, that could be a very long time …”

“Forever isn’t long enough for me, Ray.”

“In that case, happy Christmas, Bodie.”

“Happy Christmas, Ray.”

And Ray Doyle _was_ jubilant. He was stood down until the New Year. He was in his bed with his dearest love and he intended to stay there until January at the least. He slipped into sleep knowing he’d never spend another Christmas Eve alone again.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
